Katsuji Ryo
Perfil thumb|270px|Katsuji Ryo *'Nombre:' 勝地 涼 (かつぢ　りょう) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Katsuji Ryo *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 175 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Maeda Atsuko e hijo *'Agencia:' FOSTER Management Dramas *Idaten (NHK, 2019) *Himo Men (TV Asahi, 2018) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.1 *Wagaya no Mondai (NHK, 2018) *Kyoaku wa Nemurasenai Tokusou Kenji no Hyouteki (TV Tokyo, 2017) *1942 no Playball (NHK, 2017) *Kizuna Hashire Kiseki no Koma (NHK, 2017) *Rental Kyuseishu (NTV, 2016) *Senkan Musashi (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Okashi no Ie (TBS, 2015) *Dokonjo Gaeru (NTV, 2015) *Yamegoku: Yakuza Yamete Itadakimasu (TBS, 2015) *Sutekina Sen TAXI (Fuji TV-KTV, 2014) (ep.4) *Tokyo ni Olympics o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014) *Summer Nude (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kodomo Keishi (TBS, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *Johii Sosakan Hara Maki Ageha (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kodomo Keisatsu (TBS, 2012) *Bunshin (WOWOW, 2012) *Kaseifu no Mita (NTV, 2011, ep10-11) *Rebound (NTV, 2011) *Sayonara Aruma (NHK, 2010) *Mioka (NTV, 2010) *Tokyo Dogs (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kurobe no Taiyou (Fuji TV, 2009) *Shoni Kyumei (TV Asahi, 2008) *Cat Street (NHK, 2008) *Yottsu no Uso (TV Asahi, 2008) *Mirai Koushi Meguru (TV Asahi, 2008) *Atsu-Hime (NHK, 2008) *Papa no Namida de Ko wa Sodatsu (Fuji TV, 2007) *Haken no Hinkaku (NTV, 2007) *Sukoshi wa, ongaeshi ga dekitakana (TBS, 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *Nada Sousou (TBS, 2005) *Hontoni Atta Kowai (Fuji TV, 2004, ep8) *Sore wa, Totsuzen, Arashi no you ni (TBS, 2004) *Chotto Matte Kami-sama (NHK, 2004) *Suekko Chounan Ane Sannin (TBS, 2003) *Satokibi Batake no Uta (TBS, 2003) *Stand Up!! (TBS, 2003) *Ore ga Aitsu de Aitsu ga Ore de (TBS, 2002) *Modoken Quill no Issho (NHK, 2003) *Maria (TBS, 2001) *Sayonara, Ozu Sensei (Fuji TV, 2001) *Rokubanme no Sayoko (NHK, 2000) *Eien no Ko (NTV, 2000) *Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) Películas *Taberu Onna (2018) *Gintama 2 (2018) *The Case of Hana & Alice (2015) voz de Kotaro Yuda *The Vancouver Asahi (2014) *Crows Explode (2014) *Reunion / Ashita e no Tooka Kan (2013) *Kid's Police / Kodomo Keisatsu (2013) *A Chorus of Angels / Kita no Kanariatachi (2012) *At River's Edge / Ogawa no Hotori (2011) *Hankyu Railways - A 15-Minute Miracle / Hankyu Densha (2011) *Gekijoban Kido Senshi Gandamu *Daburu O -A wakening of the Trailblazer (2010) voz *Surely Someday (2010) *The Shock Labyrinth (2009) *Waiting for Good News / Kafu wo Machiwabite (2009) *Brass Knuckle Boys / Shonen Meriken Sakku (2009) *Awa Dance (2007) *Kissho Tennyo (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad / Tokyo Tawa: Okan to Boku to, Tokidoki, Oton (2007) *Happy Dining Table / Kofuku na Shokutaku (2007) *Hana yori mo naho (2006) *Origin: Spirits of the Past / Gin-iro no kami no Agito (2006) voz de Agito *A Heartful of Love / Kono mune ippai no ai wo (2005) *Aegis / Bokoku no îgisu (2005) *Drag-On Dragoon 2: Fuin no kurenai, haitoku no kuro (2005) voz *Hanging Garden (2005) *Battle Royale II: Réquiem (2003) *Yume oikakete (2003) *All About Lily Chou-Chou | Riri Shushu no subete (2001 Reconocimientos *'2006 29th Japan Academy Prize:' Rookie of the Year Curiosidades *'Educación:''' Horikoshi High School *El 31 de julio de 2018 a través de un comunicado se informó el matrimonio del artista con la actriz y cantante Maeda Atsuko. Los dos registraron su matrimonio el 30 de julio. *El 15 de septiembre de 2018 la agencia de la actriz informó que la pareja está esperando a su primer hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (FOSTER) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés *Twitter Galería 13357.jpg Ryo_Katsuji-3.jpg Katsuji_Ryo.jpg Katsuji Ryo 4.jpg Katsuji Ryo 5.jpg Categoría:FOSTER Management Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSeiyū